A Little Bit of Fun
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: AU Klaine, with some Kurtofsky thrown in too. Dave is a mob boss. Kurt is his boyfriend who enjoys flirting with other guys. Blaine is working for Dave. Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

So this is random, to say the least.  
>It's also kind of my Tumblr Brain Twin, Arvie's fault. Yeah.<p>

Anyway, I've sort of gone AU crazy as of late. Personally I blame the hiatus. But yeah, this will have more chapters and smut to justify the M rating. You know, once I think of how to carry this on and stuff...

So yeah. Reviews would be nice :)

And I own nothing. Clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun<strong>

Kurt made his way into the house, shopping bags in each hand. He'd just come back from a bit of retail therapy, followed by a coffee as he got his hair done. A shopping trip always felt good when it wasn't his own money that he was spending – not that he ever spent his own money. When he'd been living at home his Daddy paid for everything, and now he was a kept man with the wealthy and formidable Dave Karofsky. Kurt Hummel had never had to work a day in his life, and liked it that way.

He put his shopping bags down in the hallway, sure that one of the maids would sort it out, and made his way into the study.

"I'm home!" he called as he opened the door. "I do hope you're not still talking business, David."

Dave got up from behind the desk and walked over to Kurt. "We're just finishing up, baby. I've just hired a new guy and I'm bringing him up to speed. Do you mind keeping him company for a while? I've got to go make a few phone calls."

"I don't mind at all, Honey-bear," Kurt said sweetly.

Dave kissed him quickly on the lips before leaving the room, and Kurt decided to give the new guy a quick once over. He was short and looked kind of nervous, but he was incredibly hot – curly black hair, greenish hazel eyes, pretty mouth, and what looked like a nice body under his shirt and jeans. Kurt smirked and strolled over to him.

"So what's your name, new guy?" he asked.

The new guy stuttered awkwardly. "Blaine. Erm... Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," said Kurt, with a pleasant smile. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm David's... well, I'm the male equivalent of a mistress. He doesn't like the term 'boyfriend', it sounds far too informal."

"I didn't even know Karofsky was gay," Blaine said before he could stop himself.

Kurt giggled, leaning against the large mahogany desk. "Pretty much everyone knows. But no one dares mention it in a negative way. Not unless they actually want to get shot in the kneecaps."

Kurt's smile got a little less sweet as Blaine visibly shuddered.

"So," Kurt continued, beginning to enjoy himself. "What has my David got you doing for him? Dealing his gear? Pimping his girls? You're rather pleasing on the eye, is he planning on selling you?"

Blaine spluttered. "No, no, no! I'm just going to be doing some deliveries for him."

"Shame really," Kurt said with an arched eyebrow. "Cute guy like you... those dirty old businessmen would pay hundreds just for one night with you and that pretty mouth of yours."

Blaine was blushing furiously, and Kurt was really, really enjoying himself. He decided to have a little fun with the new guy. It had been so long since he'd had someone new to play with.

"Just so you know," he said with a flirty smile. "David is _very_ protective of me. If he thought that you were trying anything funny with me he would not be happy."

"But... but I wasn't," said Blaine, suddenly looking quite scared.

"But you will," Kurt insisted, with an evil smirk. "There's no two ways about it. I'm incredibly fuckable and one day you just won't be able to help yourself. Now, I know it seems a little egotistical of me to assume that your gay, but to be honest your sexuality doesn't matter when it comes to me. Do you really think David was into guys before I came along?"

Blaine clearly didn't know what to say, and was looking awkwardly at his feet.

"Are you?" Kurt asked. "Gay, I mean."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

Kurt grinned. "That's a shame. I was looking forward to sexually confusing you. But at least now the chances of us actually fucking have doubled."

He chuckled as Blaine spluttered again. He sat up on the desk, crossing his legs and leaning on his hands. He looked Blaine up and down, like a predator eyeing up its prey – well, the new guy did look rather delicious.

"If you think I'm flirting with you, you shouldn't take it personally," he said. "I flirt with everyone. But just keep in mind that David loves me more than anything in the world; more than his entire self-made criminal empire and all of his surviving family members combined. I'm his most prized possession and he doesn't like other people touching his things."

"Right..." Blaine said slowly.

"But what my David doesn't know can't hurt him," Kurt continued. "For example, there was this lovely guy called Sam who was dealing for David about a year ago. Blonde, smoking hot body, mouth-to-face ratio was a little off, but other than that he was all kinds of gorgeous. Being only human, I flirted with him, one thing led to another and before I knew it we were screwing on a semi-regular basis up in one of the guest rooms."

"Oh..."

"But then he got all clingy, wanted me to leave David and run away with him, which was completely absurd. I mean, as if I would give up all of this – all the money and the security I have with David – for _him_. So I told David that Sam was taking advantage of poor little me, and obviously he wasn't happy at all. To say Sam was fired would be an understatement. They still haven't found his body actually..."

"Wait – what?"

"...but it turned up just great for me. I got a month's worth of above-average sex when David was too busy for me and, to make me feel better, he bought me this amazing Marc Jacobs jacket and a gorgeous Vivienne Westwood shirt to go with it. It was awesome."

Blaine was staring wide-eyed at Kurt, clearly terrified, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He gracefully got off the table and walked over to Blaine, resting his hands on his waist. Blaine flinched, but was too scared to stop him.

"The point I'm trying to make," Kurt practically purred. "Is that you really should stay on my good side, honey. I mean, even if David was to walk in right now and see me within kissing distance of you, it would be _you_ getting in trouble. It would _you_ getting tied to a chair and tortured for hours before finally getting shot in the head, and it would be _me_ getting a nice pair of shoes or something."

Kurt held Blaine closer, planting a soft, electrifying kiss on the corner of his mouth. Blaine shivered and sighed, his lips puckering and asking for more, even though he knew that he really shouldn't. Their faces were incredibly close, so close that their noses were touching

"The truth of the matter is," Kurt whispered. "That you're hot and I'm extremely fuckable, and one day we're inevitably going to end up having rough, meaningless, animal sex. And as long as you're nice to me, David need never find out and you won't have to get any of your fingers broken. Everybody wins."

Kurt walked away before Blaine could think of a response, leaving him slightly dazed. He nearly had a heart attack when Dave suddenly came back into room, but tried his very best to look casual. Kurt was able to look as if nothing had happened quite easily. He did it all the time.

"Why don't you go upstairs until me and Anderson are done here, baby?" said Dave. "We've still got a little business to talk about."

"Well, don't take too long, sweetie," Kurt pouted innocently. "I want to show you the stuff I bought. I got this pair of red skinny jeans that make my ass look magnificent. You don't want to miss out."

Dave chuckled, kissing Kurt on the lips for a little longer this time, and patting him on butt to make him giggle. Kurt smiled, before turning his sweet smile in Blaine's direction.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," he said pleasantly. "See you around maybe."

He turned on his heel and left the room, a triumphant smirk on his face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the sordid little world I've created so far, Humble Readers :)<br>I'll try and update as fast as I can!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

So I really don't know with this fic.  
>It's all so random that I have no idea when it's going to end or how long it'll be or what's even going to happen next.<br>But it's fun writing Kurt as pampered and bitchy and slutty, so here we are :)

Reviews would be great.

And I still own nothing. The characters aren't mine, I'm just putting them in a different setting and making them make out.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun Part Two<strong>

Kurt made his way downstairs, wearing just his boxers and one of Dave's night shirts that was several sizes too big for him. His hair was a mess and he was walking a little funny due to the amazing sex that he and Dave had had earlier that morning. Kurt didn't usually wake up before twelve unless it was for sex, and he certainly didn't get out of bed until the early afternoon, which was why he was currently strolling into the kitchen at 2pm for breakfast.

When he walked into the room Kurt was pleased to see that Dave was there was that new guy, Blaine. They were sitting on stools at the breakfast bar and seemed to be having a serious discussion, but stopped once they noticed Kurt was there.

"Afternoon, babe," said Dave with a smile.

"Hey, Honey-bear," said Kurt sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. He turned to look at Blaine and grinned innocently. "Hey, new guy."

"Erm... hey," Blaine said awkwardly.

Kurt poured himself some coffee, very aware that Blaine was staring at him. He let his night shirt slip off his shoulder slightly, smirking at the way Blaine blushed and looked away.

"I got some bad news, baby," said Dave. "I'm going to be out of town this weekend and I'm leaving today. I've got to make a deal in New York."

"Wait," Kurt said, frowning. "You're going to New York and you're not bringing me?"

"Oh, baby, I can't," Dave insisted, wrapping his arm around Kurt. "It's not like when we went for our anniversary. This is a work thing. The guys I'm making this deal with a pretty dangerous and you'll be so much safer at home."

Kurt sulked and sipped his coffee.

"I'll buy you something pretty," Dave added.

Kurt smiled broadly. "By 'pretty', you mean 'obscenely expensive', right?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh, good." Kurt turned Dave's head and kissed him, before sitting down on his lap. "I don't understand why the new guy's here though."

"I've got a little job for Anderson here while I'm gone," said Dave. "I was just laying down a few ground rules. I want him to look after you while I'm in New York. Y'know, keep you happy."

Kurt smirked, casually playing with the hair on the nape of Dave's neck.

"I thought Blaine was just a delivery boy," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but I figured he'd be up to this," said Dave. "You two seem to get on pretty well."

"Oh, we do," said Kurt, his smirk getting even bigger as he looked right at Blaine. "As much as I'm going to miss you, sweetie, I know that Blaine's going to be more than capable of keeping me happy in your absence."

Dave eventually left after a long, soppy and essentially wordless goodbye with Kurt, off to keep his criminal business afloat, and left his lover alone with a clearly petrified Blaine. Kurt casually strolled around the kitchen in the few clothes he was wearing, brushing his messy hair out of his face as he tucked into his usual breakfast of coffee and a cigarette.

"So, Blaine," he said with an arched eyebrow. "With my David out of the way until Monday, what exactly do you plan on doing to keep me... _happy_?"

Blaine coughed and fanned the second-hand smoke out of his face, as Kurt sat up on the counter and crossed his legs, purposely letting his baggy shirt slip further off his shoulder so even more of his pale porcelain skin was exposed.

"Erm, well Karofsky gave me some ground rules, as he said," Blaine said awkwardly, trying his best not to look directly at Kurt. "He said to keep it professional. He said to guard you with my life without ever laying a finger on you, and..."

"Blah, blah, blah, all that protective shit," Kurt loudly interrupted, rolling his eyes and sipping his coffee. "I love my David, he can be so _possessive_. Like I said, new guy, what he doesn't know can't hurt him. Or you, for that matter. For the next three days we're going to have this big, empty house all to ourselves, and I'd rather we spent that time together wisely. And, by that I mean, you know... by fucking a lot."

"I... I don't think we should," said Blaine, becoming more uncomfortable with every passing second.

"But you want to," said Kurt with a smirk. "I'm kind of failing to see what the problem is here."

Blaine spluttered indignantly. "The _problem _is that I don't want to die. I need this job, okay? And I rather not risk getting my legs broken just because you happen to be horny."

Kurt just rolled his eyes again and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Also," Blaine added. "You clearly think pretty highly of yourself to assume that I'm just going to have sex with you at the drop of a hat."

"Oh, please," Kurt scoffed. "If you were half as hot as me you'd think pretty highly of yourself too."

Blaine laughed in spite of himself, shaking his head. "Looks fade, you know."

"Are you kidding?" said Kurt, stubbing out his cigarette into the heavy crystal ashtray beside him. "I'm 22 years old and this angelic choir boy face of mine has barely changed since I was sixteen. I'm pretty much going to look like a Barely Legal model until I'm 30. And anyway, David isn't with me because of my looks. I mean, yeah, the fact that I'm so hot is large part of it, but David loves me because I'm funny, I'm clever, I have a great personality and I'm an incredible lay – a fact that you would know for yourself by now if you would quit being just a frigid little prude already."

Blaine just shook his head again. "You can't possibly love him back. You're just a gold digger."

"Am not," Kurt frowned. "Of course I love David, and not just because he's rich and powerful. I'm not _completely_ shallow. He also has a really huge cock."

Blaine laughed again, shaking his head incredulously. Kurt was not amused, and didn't appreciate being laughed at when he was actually being serious.

"If you love Karofsky so much," said Blaine. "Then why do you cheat on him all the time?"

"I have needs," Kurt said simply. "I happen to have a raging libido that just David alone can't satisfy, especially when he's working all the time."

"I still think you're just a gold digger," said Blaine.

"Oh, judge all you want, honey," Kurt said, giving him a pitying look. "I make no apologies for my lifestyle choices. It just so happens that people appear to enjoy taking care of me, and I'd just seem like ungrateful bitch if I didn't let them. I mean, when I was a kid my Daddy got me whatever I wanted, and the trend just sort of continued with all the guys I've dated."

"So... you're spoilt?"

"Actually I prefer the term 'pampered'. And it's not like I've never tried to get a job. A while back I thought about maybe being an exotic dancer or porn star, because I like the idea of guys thinking about me while they masturbate. I even thought of a really good porn star name and everything. But the whole thing just seemed like way too much work, and then I met David and there's no way he'd approve. So now I'm a kept man and there is nothing wrong with that."

"You're ridiculous," said Blaine, looking at Kurt as if he couldn't believe he was real.

Kurt smirked. "And yet you still want to fuck me. What does that say about you?"

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, not everything in my life revolves around sex."

"Oh, really?" said Kurt. "And when was the last time you got any?"

Blaine suddenly turned a delicate shade of pink. "A... a while."

"And how long is _a while_?"

"Like... a year and a half."

"Oh my God!" Kurt cried. "You haven't had sex in a year and a half? What are you, a _nun_?"

"It's no big deal," said Blaine, embarrassed.

"No big deal?" Kurt said in amazement. "I had sex earlier today and that isn't even enough for me. After a year and half I'd shrivel up and die. Your life makes me sad."

"Thanks," Blaine groaned.

Kurt finished the rest of his coffee and got off the counter.

"Well, enough of this banality," he said. "I'm going to go take a shower. I would ask you to join me by I know you'd just be all lame and moral about it... let me just ask you one thing though."

"What?" said Blaine, nervously.

Kurt smirked and walked up to him, slowly closer and closer.

"If I wasn't spoken for," he said softly. "If I wasn't _Property of Dave Karofsky_ and everything... would you?"

"Would I...?" Blaine said awkwardly, backing his stool away slightly as Kurt came even closer to him.

"You know what I mean," Kurt purred, barely an inch away from Blaine. "Would you still be turning me down if I was free and single? Would you still be refusing to admit that you want to fuck me? Would you still not want to join me in the shower?"

Their noses were touching, and Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Kurt ran his fingers through his curly black hair, before suddenly pulling him into a hard, passionate kiss. Blaine couldn't help but kiss him back, especially once Kurt started to moan into his mouth and tug his hair, before his soft hands slipped down his neck and his chest, one hand resting on the steadily growing bulge in his jeans. Blaine gasped as Kurt sucked on his bottom lip and palmed his crotch. When their lips finally separated, Kurt had a smirk on his face that could only be described as pure evil.

"Yeah," he whispered. "That's what I thought."

He walked away, teasingly swaying his hips as he knew that the panting, blushing Blaine was watching him leave. This was going to be a very entertaining weekend.

* * *

><p>So yeah. Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<br>I shall update as soon as I figure out what's going to happen next :)

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Still not 100% about where this fic is going, but thank you, kind reviewers, for helping me to at least write the next chapter. And all you perverts will be pleased to know that smut finally happens :)  
>Oh, and this one is kind of from Blaine's POV more.<p>

Anyway, reviews would be great.

Glee isn't mine. But this version of Kurt kind of is. Which is worrying. But yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun Part Three<strong>

It was only Saturday, but Blaine was already exhausted. The day before, Kurt had wanted to go shopping and, as Blaine had to look after him, Blaine had to come too. He was dragged around store after store, carrying countless bags as Kurt threw an insane amount of money around as if it didn't matter. Kurt had more fun than on any other shopping trip. He purposely picked lots of tight, sexy clothes and tried them on even though he didn't really need to, posing in front of Blaine and innocently asking whether these jeans made his ass look okay or this tight off-the-shoulder sweater was the right colour. Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was trying to do to him, and he wished that his body would stop reacting to all the obvious teasing.

When he went to the Karofsky house on Saturday (well after midday so Kurt would actually be awake), Blaine hoped that he wouldn't have to suffer through another shopping trip today. So he was incredibly surprised to find Kurt in the living room, obviously flirting with a muscular guy with a mohawk.

"Oh, hey, Blaine," Kurt said with a sweet smile.

"Hey..." Blaine said slowly, still staring at the other man that was sitting so close to Kurt on the couch.

"So this is the new guy, huh?" the other guy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, the one I told you about," said Kurt. "He's called Blaine Anderson and he's kind of a prude. Blaine, this is David's good friend and associate, Noah Puckerman."

"Hey, dude," he said. "You can call me Puck."

"Erm, okay," Blaine said awkwardly. "Hi. So... what are you doing here?"

Kurt giggled. "Well, you didn't honestly think that David would insure the care of his most prized possession to just one person, did you? Especially to a newbie like you. Noah here was just... checking up on me."

He looked at Puck and they both shared a knowing smirk, as Blaine sat down uncomfortably on the opposite couch, unsure of what to do with himself.

"So Kurt's told me a lot about you, new guy," said Puck. "Have you really not had sex in a year and a half?"

"You told him that?" Blaine spluttered.

Kurt just shrugged. "It's not every day that I meet a nun. I had to talk about it."

"Dude, I can't believe it," Puck chuckled. "How do you even live? The longest dry spell I've ever had only lasted about two weeks and it nearly killed me."

"I know right," Kurt agreed before Blaine could say anything.

"Seriously, new guy," said Puck. "How can you go a lifetime without getting any, and then when Kurt is offering it to you on a platter you turn him down?"

Blaine glared at Kurt. "You really told him _everything_, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Kurt said, as if it was an obvious thing to do. "But Noah does make a valid point."

"I told you a thousand times," Blaine said, exasperated. "I'm not going to have sex with you. Karofsky would kill me. He would _literally _kill me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's never going to find out. See, Noah understands. When I flirted with him, he flirted back. When I asked if he wanted to join me in the shower, he accepted. He's doing it right."

"Wait," Blaine said, his eyes wide. "You guys...? I mean, you guys have...?"

"Obviously," Kurt said, shrugging again.

"But," Blaine stammered. "But Karofsky... you're his... you're his _good friend and associate_."

"Yeah, Karofsky's my boy," Puck said nonchalantly. "But what he doesn't know can't hurt me."

"That's exactly what I said," Kurt nodded.

Blaine shook his head, staring at the both in disbelieve. "You guys are ridiculous."

"You're right, babe," Puck scoffed. "This new guy is a fucking nun."

Kurt suddenly stood up. "I'm bored now. And you know what that means, Noah. Come on."

He walked out of the room and up the stairs, Puck eagerly following him.

"Wait, guys!" Blaine called, rushing after them. "You... you're not seriously going to...?"

Kurt and Puck ignored him and went into one of the guest bedrooms. Kurt pulled Puck on top of him on the king sized bed, and the two of them began making out as if Blaine wasn't in the room too. Blaine huffed and was about to just leave them to it, when Kurt suddenly turned his head – Puck still kissing and biting his neck – and grinned at him.

"Blaine, honey," he said sweetly. "Would you be a dear and get us a bottle of lube and a condom from that top draw? Thanks!"

Blaine frowned, but still did as he was told, leaving the half empty bottle of lube and a condom on the bedside table. He was just making his way out of the room again when once again Kurt called him.

"Wait," he said, as Puck stared unbuttoning his shirt.

"What now?" Blaine groaned, looking everywhere but at the scene on the bed.

"I didn't say you could leave," said Kurt, sounding surprisingly stern. "Sit down."

"Huh?" Blaine stood, shell-shocked and confused.

"You heard me," said Kurt forcefully, pulling Puck's shirt off. "You're not supposed to let me out of your sight. So sit down."

There was something about Kurt's order that Blaine couldn't help but find threatening. He sat down tentatively on the armchair that was opposite the bed, and Kurt smiled triumphantly before focusing all his attention on Puck again. From where he was sitting Blaine could see everything – _everything –_ but he refused to look. He stared with determination at his own hands, wishing that it was possible to shut his ears just so he didn't have to hear all the moaning and grunting coming from the bed. He knew actually what Kurt was trying to do, and it felt like some kind of bizarre punishment. This was Blaine's punishment for daring to turn Kurt Hummel down.

Blaine heard a particularly loud moan from the bed and glanced up before he could stop himself. Puck was lying on his back, completely naked, with an equally nude Kurt sucking his impressively large cock with what seemed like a lot of skill. Blaine hated to admit it to himself, but Kurt had a beautiful body – slender and surprisingly toned, pale and practically hairless. His usually porcelain skin was rosy and glistening with sweat, as he hollowed his cheeks and took as much of Puck's cock into his mouth as possible.

Blaine sort of hated himself for being so turned on – his erection was already straining against his jeans – but he hated himself a lot more for feeling of jealous of Puck. Yes, he wanted Kurt, he wanted him so bad. From the moment they had met he wanted Kurt, and the fact that Kurt couldn't be more off-limits if he tired just made him even more desirable. Blaine wished that he could be in Puck's place, with Kurt gorgeous mouth around his shaft. But, at the same time, he couldn't help but think about Karofsky.

Kurt was his property, his most prized possession. Blaine certainly didn't want to end up getting 'fired' like that Sam guy. He knew what big mob bosses like Karofsky did to guys that betrayed them. Blaine wouldn't just get killed – he'd be tortured first. He'd get his fingers cut off and his legs broken. He'd get the shit kicked out of him, probably by 'associates' like Noah Puckerman, who would pretend to be disgusted by Blaine's behaviour even though they'd all probably had sex with Kurt too. As much as Blaine wanted Kurt, he didn't want to die. So instead he sat quietly on the armchair, staring at his hands and wishing it was possible to shut his ears to the sound of Kurt and Puck screwing on the bed.

He could hear Kurt moaning and crying out louder and louder, he could hear Puck grunting and cursing, and he could hear the bed creaking and the headboard banging against the wall. He dug his fingernails into his palms, shutting his eyes tightly, wishing there was something to block out the sound of Kurt screaming Puck's first name. Finally – _finally – _they both seemed to reach their climaxes at the same time, and Blaine could only hear them breathing heavily and Kurt giggling. Blaine didn't dare look up, and he still sat obediently in the armchair.

He heard the bed creaking and heavy footsteps, and glanced up to see Puck walking over to the bathroom. Kurt was still lying on the bed, the sheets twisted around him but not really covering him, his usually perfect hair and complete mess. He sat up on his elbows and smirked at Blaine, who glared back at him.

"What the hell was that in aid of?" Blaine said bitterly. "Why did you make me stay?"

Kurt shrugged. "I like it when someone's watching. I'm kind of kinky like that. Although I did notice that you were mainly looking down. But I can see that you liked what you _heard_..."

He looked meaningfully at the bulge in Blaine's jeans. Blaine just shook his head.

"I really hate you, do you know that?" he said.

"And yet you wish you could have fucked me just like Noah did earlier," Kurt said with an innocent smile. "What does that say about you?"

Blaine huffed and stood up awkwardly – his stupid erection still hadn't gone down – and made his way out of the bedroom.

"If you need help dealing with that boner, I'm here for you, honey," Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine didn't turn around. He just kept walking until he was out of the room, thinking about dead kittens and Karofsky shooting him in the kneecaps to help cool himself off. This job really wasn't any fun at all.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)<br>Who knows what will happen next. I certainly don't.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, you know when I said I didn't know where this story was going?  
>Still true. But this chapter is a bit more seriously.<br>And, of course, involves a little bit of smut. Just for good measure.

Anyway, reviews would be nice.

And I still don't own Glee. Clearly. And unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun Part Four<strong>

Kurt walked down the stairs on Saturday night, a glass of white wine in his hand. Noah Puckerman had left about an hour ago, after another round of some loud and incredible sex. When he got into the living room he couldn't help but smirk when he found Blaine sitting on the couch. He was fuming, and didn't look up when Kurt walked into the room.

"I might go out tonight with some friends," Kurt said casually, sipping his wine. "I haven't decided yet. Just giving you a heads up since you'll have to come with me."

Blaine didn't say anything. He just continued to glare in the opposite direction.

"Are you still pissed about earlier?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I am," Blaine burst, suddenly staring daggers at Kurt. "You made me sit there and watch you cheat on your boyfriend with his friend, of course I'm still pissed!"

Kurt just shook his head, sitting opposite Blaine on the edge of the coffee table and placing his wine glass beside him. He crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"Jealously really doesn't suit you, Blaine," he said with an arched eyebrow.

"And who said I was jealous?" Blaine said indignantly.

"That massive boner in your pants as you left the bedroom said so," Kurt said simply. "You know, if you'd just joined in or something we wouldn't be having this problem."

Blaine huffed, turning slightly red with frustration. "For the last time, Kurt, I'm not going to have sex with you!"

"But you want to though," Kurt smirked.

"Yes!" Blaine yelled, standing up. "Fine, of course I want to, but I'm not going to! Okay, so you're probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen, but the fact that you're such a spoilt, bitchy slut kind of cancels that out."

"Wait," Kurt said quietly. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, I do," Blaine said bitterly. "In spite of my better judgement, it goes without saying that you annoyingly beautiful. But you are a terrible person, an awful, pampered little cock-tease with no morals and even less self-respect. You're so used to getting everything you want, but you are not going to get me. Do whatever you want; scream at me, throw a tantrum, hold your breath until you pass out – whatever shit you did when you were a kid and Daddy didn't buy you enough presents for Christmas. It's not going to change my mind, because you really need to get used to people saying no to you."

Kurt stared up at the furious Blaine, clearly taken aback. He took another sip of his wine, before suddenly pulling Blaine closer to him by his waistband, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans surprisingly quickly.

"Kurt, stop it," Blaine said, trying to slap his hands away. "Kurt, no... _stop it_."

But Kurt didn't stop. He pulled Blaine's jeans and underwear down and took his cock in his mouth, making Blaine cry out. Kurt bobbed his head back and forth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around Blaine's quickly hardening length.

"Oh God, Kurt... we – we shouldn't," Blaine stuttered, panting. "Stop... ahh... oh, Kurt..."

Blaine began to lose his resolve, and soon his fingers were tangled in Kurt's hair as he thrust into his mouth, encouraged by Kurt's hands squeezing his ass and pulling his forward. Kurt hummed around Blaine's length, relaxing his throat to take as much of him into his mouth as possible without gagging. Blaine was moaning louder and louder, chanting Kurt's name and begging him not to stop. It was so wrong but he didn't care – all he cared about was Kurt's hot mouth and that skilful tongue around his cock. All too soon he was coming hard down Kurt's throat, tugging on Kurt's hair as he cried out. Well, it _had_ been a year and a half. Kurt swallowed around him, before pulling away and drinking the rest of his wine.

Blaine was suddenly overcome with guilt and shame and, above all, confusion, as he pulled up his pants and sat down on the couch. He was surprised to find that Kurt wasn't smirking or anything. He didn't look pleased with himself like he usually did. In fact, he actually looked quite thoughtful.

"You know, no guy has ever called me beautiful before," he said quietly, looking down at the empty glass in his hand. "Not even David and he worships me. He just says that I'm hot and stuff, which is true, but... still. The last person that ever called me beautiful was my Mom. I was eight, and she was dying. She said I was her beautiful boy and then she told Daddy to look after me and, of course, he did. He gave me everything I wanted just so that I wouldn't think about how much I missed her. And then it got to the point where I didn't even think about her at all. I never used to be this selfish and fucked up, but he spoilt me rotten, and ever guy I've ever been with has been the same. They just want to fuck me and buy me stuff, and you're right, it's made me a terrible person. I'm just a _possession. _David doesn't know anything about me – he probably doesn't even know my Mom died because he's never bothered to ask. I'm not even beautiful to him. I'm not beautiful to anyone, except you apparently."

Kurt finally looked up as if coming out of a trance and saw that Blaine was still sitting awkwardly on the couch, clearly unsure of what to say. Kurt stood up, putting his empty glass back on the table.

"Ignore all that," he said, sounding like himself again. "Just pretend I didn't say anything. I honestly don't know what came over me. Other than you, obviously."

He chuckled to himself, running his fingers through his messed up hair. Blaine was still staring speechlessly up at him.

"I think I will go out tonight," Kurt continued. "I feel like getting drunk and possibly making out with a stranger. I'm going to go call my girls and get ready. You should clean yourself up too, you look a little ravished."

He smirked and made his way out of the room. Just as he got to the living room doorway Kurt turned around and added with a flirty smile "By the way, you taste really good."

Blaine watched Kurt walk away, swaying his hips. Once he was out of the room, Blaine groaned and put his head in his hands. How could he have let this happen? How could he let Kurt just randomly give him a blowjob? Yes, it was amazing, but it was still wrong. But something else was plaguing Blaine's mind too. He couldn't get all of Kurt's sombre words afterwards out of his head. All that stuff about his parents, about no one ever calling him beautiful, it was all so unexpected. Kurt had looked so sad and vulnerable, and Blaine didn't understand how Kurt expected him to just forget about it.

Kurt has always been so ridiculously spoilt, to the point where he didn't even seem like a real person most of the time. Blaine had always seen him as just an arrogant, promiscuous gold digger, but now he was seeing Kurt in a whole new light. Kurt was broken and insecure, and clearly being so bitchy and sleeping around was just a defence mechanism. Blaine didn't know what to think anymore. This was weekend was getting so weird.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)<br>Don't forget to review (if you fancy it, no one's forcing you). It's the only way I'll learn.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Considering I'm not 100% sure where this is going, I really am enjoying writing this fic.  
>And it's gone all seriously. Go me :)<p>

Anyway, chuck some reviews in my general direction.

And I still don't own Glee. But I'm working on it. Along with my plot to kidnap Darren Criss.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun Part Five<strong>

Blaine let himself into the Karofsky house in the early afternoon, sure that Kurt wouldn't be awake yet. They had gone out to a gay bar the night before with Kurt's friends, Santana and Brittany ("I don't have male friends," Kurt had informed him. "Just girls and various fuck-buddies."), and they hadn't gotten back until the early hours. Kurt had drunk an insane amount, and only twice did he actually pay for his drinks himself. He flirted with pretty much every guy that so much as looked at him, and Blaine wasn't at all surprised when all those random guys flirted back – Kurt looked hot that night, in ungodly tight black jeans and an even tighter black shirt, so it was understandable that he was getting _a lot_ of attention.

At one point, Kurt and the girls got up on the bar and danced to the sound of cheers and the deafeningly loud Rihanna song playing through the speakers. He grinded and shook his hips along to the music, throwing teasing smirks at the crowd cheering him on below, Santana and Brittany whipping their hair either side of him. As Blaine looked on, sipping his Diet Coke as he was the designated driver, he finally understood why Kurt had said he'd wanted to be an exotic dancer before he met Karofsky. Even though the girls beside him were wearing a lot less clothing, it was Kurt who was really dancing like a stripper. Blaine wouldn't have been surprised if guys started slipping dollar bills into Kurt's waistband.

Eventually Kurt got his wish. He met a smoking hot Asian guy called Mike or Mick or something, and after drinking and dancing for a while they were soon making out like there was no tomorrow. Blaine was still looking on, probably the only sober person at the club, and wasn't entirely sure how he felt. On the one hand, he was scared that something would go wrong, that Karofsky would find out somehow and _he _would be the one blamed for Kurt's infidelity. On the other hand, Blaine couldn't help but think of everything that Kurt had said earlier that evening, all that surprising stuff about being a possession and never being seen as beautiful. Surely Kurt was just making out with this random guy are a way of feeling better about himself. Kurt wasn't just a greedy slut, not anymore. There was so much more to him that Blaine wished he could explore, but he had a feeling that Kurt was going to continue suppressing that part of himself by spending money and cheating on his boyfriend, and Blaine couldn't help but be saddened by this.

But deep down there was something else that Blaine was feeling as he watched Kurt make out with that stranger, and it was so much worse than the fear or the sadness – _jealousy._ Kurt hadn't said a word about the impromptu blowjob that had taken place earlier that evening, even when he was wasted, and Blaine had felt too awkward and baffled to mention it himself. But he couldn't get it out of his head. It was all so wrong, but it had felt so good. It was probably the best blowjob he'd ever had, although he would never admit that to Kurt as he would never hear the end of it (he was still regretting admitting to Kurt that he hadn't had sex in a year and a half). He still didn't really understand why Kurt had done it in the first place, or why Kurt had suddenly divulged all that intimate stuff about his life immediately afterwards, but there was no way he was going to forget any of it in a hurry – which is why it hurt so much to watch Kurt all over some other guy.

The bar closed at 2am, and Kurt had passed out in the car as Blaine was driving him home. It was actually quite easy for Blaine to carry him into the house, up the stairs and into bed without waking him. Kurt wasn't that heavy even though he was taller, and Blaine realised for the first time that he had never actually seen Kurt eat any food since he'd started looking after him. But he didn't dwell on it. He just covered Kurt in a blanket and made his way home.

So now it was Sunday afternoon and Blaine was back at the huge Karofsky house. When he got inside Kurt was already in the kitchen, half asleep with his head in his arms against the counter and still fully dressed in his clothes from last night.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, not too loudly.

Kurt just groaned, not raising his head.

"And good afternoon to you too," Blaine said, chuckling a little before he could stop himself.

Blaine got the largest glass he could find, filled it with cold water and set it down in front of Kurt. Kurt flinched and sat up, as if he'd just been woken up by a loud noise.

"Water is not what I need right now, honey," he grumbled. "What I need is coffee. And a cigarette. And possibly some morphine."

Blaine chuckled again and shook his head. "What you need is some food. Now drink your water and I'll make you some nice French toast or something."

Kurt groaned again. "I have so not got the stomach for food right now. I've been dry-heaving since I woke up."

"Then drink your water," said Blaine simply, searching through the fridge for something to cook.

Kurt rolled his eyes, before sitting up properly and sipping some water.

"I would say that I'm never going to drink again," he said. "But then I'd just be lying to myself. I'll probably do the same thing next weekend. I don't really remember anything I did last night though. How did I get home?"

"I drove you home," Blaine said, as if it was obvious. "I'm your minder, remember?"

"Right," Kurt nodded. "That makes sense. Look, you really don't need to make me any breakfast. I'm not hungry and we can just order take-out or something later when my appetite comes back. Right now I'm just trying not to throw up."

"Fine," said Blaine. "If you insist."

Kurt drank the rest of his water and then lit himself a cigarette, vague memories from last night flashing in his head.

"So what did I do last night?" he asked. "I'm guessing you were sober. I know you nuns don't drink."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "You were crazy last night. You and your friends were dancing up on the bar..."

"Oh yeah, that was fun."

"...and pretty much every guy in the place was buying you drinks and coming on to you..."

"Well that goes without saying."

"...and then you were making out with this random Asian guy."

"Oh yeah," Kurt smiled wistfully. "I forget his name, but he was a wonderful dancer. And an even better kisser. "

Blaine could feel that stupid jealously bubbling up inside himself, but he tried his best to push it back. He didn't want Kurt to know how he was feeling, but soon it became clear that he needn't have bothered.

"So I'm guessing that you were dying of jealousy watching me make out with that guy," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine's insides clenched. "And what would make you think that?"

Kurt smirked. "Well come on. It's like me and Noah all over again, isn't it? Saying you disapprove for dumb moral reasons about not cheating on my crime lord boyfriend and all that shit, when really you want in my pants just as much as the next guy. And you didn't exactly take the moral high ground when I was sucking you off."

"You still haven't explained that, by the way," Blaine said quietly, feeling terrible.

"Why does everything have to have an explanation?" Kurt said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine said indigently. "One minute I'm yelling at you and then the next you're randomly giving me a blowjob."

"And you're complaining because...?" said Kurt, rolling his eyes. "For fuck sake, Blaine, it's not like you didn't enjoy it – saying my name, begging me not to stop. You didn't last long either, but I'll put that down to the year and a half of celibacy."

"You didn't give me much choice!" Blaine burst, suddenly feeling livid. "All I'm asking for is some kind of explanation, Kurt! I mean, first your sucking me off for no reason and then all of a sudden you going on about never being called beautiful and just being a possession and..."

"I thought I told you to ignore all that," Kurt interrupted, glaring.

"Well, I can't!" Blaine threw his arms up in frustration. "I can't just ignore everything you said. Now when I look at you I don't just see this unbelievably spoilt, slutty gold digger with no morals or self-respect. Instead I just see this sad, lonely, insecure mess who is so stuck in the routine of being looked after and sleeping around just because it's the only thing you know how to do to feel good about yourself."

Kurt frowned, finishing his cigarette and not saying a word.

"Kurt," Blaine said gently, feeling a bit less angry. "You don't have to keep on doing all this. You don't have to stay with Karofsky if he doesn't really make you happy. You don't have to flirt with every guy you meet, and sleep with the ones that flirt back. You're smart, Kurt, and you have a lot going for you. You're not just a trophy."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Blaine," Kurt said sternly. "I _am_ just a trophy. I don't know how to be anything else. If it wasn't for all the guys that have looked after me in my life then I would literally have _nothing._ I didn't even graduate from high school. I would go days, weeks without going to a class and Daddy just made excuses for me because he was so fucking terrified that his grieving little boy might be unhappy. And ever since then I've basically been a professional trophy boyfriend. I can't just _leave_ David because I'll be left with nothing, so quit trying to save me, Mother Superior, because there is nothing you can do for me."

He finished his cigarette and stubbed it out, before get up.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get out of these dirty clothes," he said, walking away. "Ordinarily that would be an invitation for you, but for once I'm not actually in the mood."

"Wait, Kurt," Blaine called after him, following him out of the room and stopping him at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Kurt said irritably as he turned around.

"Look, I'm not trying to save you," Blaine said.

"Oh, really?" Kurt said with an arched eyebrow.

"No, I'm not," said Blaine. "I just think that you deserve so much better than this."

"And what could be better than this?" Kurt scoffed, gesturing to the grand house around him. "What could be better than sleeping late and shopping all day and partying with my friends and never having to work?"

"I don't know, maybe actual happiness. Not having to act like a glorified prostitute just to get by. Or having someone that genuinely loves you for who you are rather than just treating you like a possession."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a worryingly unreadable expression, before turning and sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. Blaine slowly walked over and sat next to him, making sure there was quite a bit of space between them.

"I'm guessing you want to be that guy," Kurt said quietly. "That guy that saves me and respects me and... loves me."

"Well... yeah," Blaine said nervously.

Kurt looked over at him, his eyebrows raised. "So you're in love with me now, are you?"

Blaine was silent for a second, and then whispered "In spite of my better judgement... yeah."

Kurt shook his head, chuckling humourlessly. "Why the fuck would you be in love with me? I'm awful to you."

"I know you are," said Blaine. "That's why I said it was in spite of my better judgement. I should hate your guts, but I just can't. At first I was just ironically turned on by all that teasing, but things are different now. After yesterday I just don't know anymore. I feel like I need to protect you, and not just because Karofsky told me to. I feel like there's a whole other side of you that you're refusing to let out, and it's _that_ person I think I'm falling in love with."

Kurt was silent for what felt like an eternity, just staring at his hands. Blaine looked over at him, suppressing a sigh as he saw how astonishingly beautiful Kurt looked even though he was hung-over and clearly not that happy. Blaine had never seen anybody as beautiful as Kurt, and he didn't understand how no one else had ever noticed. Maybe it was just because no one else could see behind that shallow exterior to the real unearthly beauty within. Finally Kurt spoke.

"I don't understand how you could be falling in love with me when you haven't even known me for that long. I mean, I'd understand wanting to fuck me after not knowing me for that long, but _love?_"

"I can't really explain it," said Blaine. "And I don't expect anything from you. I just feel like you should know."

"Well I hope you don't expect me to leave David for you so we can run away together," Kurt scoffed humourlessly.

"No, no, of course not," Blaine shook his head.

"Because I'm not going anywhere," Kurt continued determinedly. "I'm not leaving David for anything. David treats me like royalty. He gives me whatever I want. He looks after me. He would _kill_ for me – he probably has. He would almost certainly kill you if he found out you tried to get me to leave with you."

"Yes, I know," Blaine said with a sigh, shuddering a little. "I'm not going to try and make you leave here just for me. It's not like you would even if you actually _could_. You don't even feel the same way about me."

"And who said I don't feel the same?" Kurt suddenly said.

Blaine's eyebrows raised and for a while he was speechless. He tried to say something, but all that came out was "Huh?"

Kurt looked at him seriously. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"You're probably the only person in the world that actually respects me," Kurt said softly. "You're the only person that doesn't treat me like an object. There's something about you, I don't know... I just find myself opening up to you without even realising. And any sane person would probably have quit this job and left after all the shit I've put you through this weekend. But you're still here and... I don't think I've ever felt so safe before."

Kurt smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down his cheek, and Blaine's heart was suddenly throwing itself against his chest as he smiled too. They looked at each other, bluey-green eyes staring into hazel, like they were seeing each other for the first time, and suddenly Kurt leaned in a kissed Blaine on the lips. It was it was much softer than the first time he had kissed Blaine. That had just been to tease him, but this... this was different. Blaine sighed and cupped Kurt's face as he kissed him back, knowing that he shouldn't but unable to hold back any longer. The way Kurt was kissing him was so loving and desperate. Soon, after what may as well have been few years, it became harder and more passionate, Kurt licking Blaine's bottom lip and clinging onto the front of his shirt, demanding more. Blaine pushed him away.

"Kurt, we shouldn't," he whispered, Kurt still kissing his cheek and neck. "We can't... Karofsky will be back tomorrow..."

"I don't care," Kurt said desperately, holding on to Blaine for dear life.

Blaine pushed Kurt away again, looking him right in the eye.

"We can't," he said. "We can't do this, Kurt."

He wiped the fresh tears from Kurt's cheek.

"Just so you know," Kurt said shakily. "If it wasn't for David, if I wasn't his property... I would be all yours."

Blaine smiled and had to look away just so he wouldn't start crying as well. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Kurt, you should go take your shower and get dressed," he said, trying to sound casual. "Your shirt is all creased and your hair is a mess."

Kurt chuckled, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, smirking. "Care to join me?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to go make you some food."

Kurt shook his head. "You love me so much and yet you won't even join me in the shower. What does that say about you?"

He smiled and arched an eyebrow, kissing Blaine on the corner of his mouth before standing up and rushing up the stairs. Blaine smiled in spite of himself, and he couldn't help but watch Kurt walk away before he made his own way back to the kitchen. Maybe this weekend wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<br>I don't know what's going to happen next, but I'll try not to take too long figuring it out :)


	6. Chapter 6

So this has been a long time coming. Sorry for the wait.  
>But yeah. It's all gone a bit romantic. And fluffy. And smutty.<p>

Chuck some reviews at me if you fancy it.

And I still don't own anything. I do own Chris and Darren though. But only in my mind. In my mind they do this sort of thing all the time. It's brilliant in my mind ;)

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun Part Six<strong>

Sunday was probably the most relaxed and enjoyable day that Blaine had ever had with Kurt. After Kurt had taken his shower and changed out of last night's clothes, they spent the whole day sitting on the couch, watching movies and talking – _really _talking. They ordered some take out and shared a bottle of wine while watching _Hairspray _and singing along to every song. It was the most pleasant and likeable Kurt had ever been, in Blaine's opinion, and it was this Kurt that he wasn't ashamed to be so in love with.

But in the back of his mind, Blaine knew this wouldn't last. Karofsky would be back the next day. Kurt would have to go back to being his property and Blaine his faithful employee. Blaine willed the time to go slower – he wanted this day to last as long as possible. He didn't want tomorrow to come.

"What's the matter with you?" Kurt asked, emptying the last of the wine into both their glasses. "You've gone all quiet and sad, like you're about to burst into tears. Or into song."

Blaine chuckled. "It's nothing, it's just... today has been really great."

"Aww, are you coming over all sentimental on me, honey?" Kurt cooed.

"I'm not being sentimental," said Blaine. "I'm just saying... I think this is the longest we've gone without fighting, or you hitting on me."

"Well, it's not like there's any point in my flirting now, is there?" said Kurt, sipping his wine. "You'll stop being such a prude eventually."

"Oh, really?" Blaine laughed. "And what makes you so sure?"

Kurt smirked, leaning forward and kissing Blaine softly on the corner of his mouth.

"Because you love me," he whispered, smugly.

Blaine smirked right back. "Yeah, well you love me too."

Kurt rolled his eyes, although he blushed before he could stop himself.

"It was an accident," he said, trying to sound superior.

"You fell in love with me _accidently_?"

Kurt drank is wine so he wouldn't have to look at Blaine. "...yes."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, and Kurt blushed a little harder, wishing that he wouldn't.

"You still love me though," said Blaine, curling his arm around Kurt's waist. "It's not a bad thing. Even if it was an accident."

He held Kurt closer, kissing him gently on the cheek. Kurt gasped slightly, his face going even redder. Nobody affected him quite like this. His heart was racing and he was feeling breathless – it was weird feeling so torn apart when he was fully clothed and he and Blaine weren't even technically doing anything. He hadn't felt like this with anyone before.

"You know what I don't understand?" said Blaine.

"What?" Kurt said, trying to sound casual.

"How can I be the only person who thinks you're beautiful?" he said. "I just don't get it. You are by far the most beautiful man I've ever since in my entire life."

Kurt scoffed. "Right. You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not," Blaine insisted, cupping Kurt's face. "You're absolutely perfect. I don't understand how Karofsky could love you so much and yet never tell you that."

Kurt shrugged, frowning. He was still holding his wine glass in both hands. Blaine took it from him and placed it on the table, before looking right in his eyes.

"I don't get it either," Kurt said quietly. "And I didn't really care until you showed up. You made me realise just how bad he treats me, and now I don't even want him to come home tomorrow. I'd rather he just stayed in New York. And then you'd get to stay here."

"Are you coming over all sentimental on me, Kurt?" Blaine said with a smirk.

They both laughed, and Kurt moved even closer to him.

"Maybe a teeny, tiny, little bit..." Kurt giggled.

They looked into each other's eyes again, before they both leaned forward and their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. Kurt sighed as Blaine cupped his face and stroked his cheek, their kiss slow and loving and surprisingly innocent. When they separated Kurt looked slightly disappointed.

"You're never going to sleep with me, are you?" he said sadly. "Not while I'm still with him."

Blaine shook his head, still stroking Kurt's cheek. "I just can't."

"But you know I don't want to be with David," Kurt said. "You know I would end things with him if I could..."

He started kissing Blaine's neck desperately, clinging to the front of his shirt.

"Please," he whispered, sounding as if he was about to cry. "Please, Blaine... I love you..."

That was the first time Kurt had ever said that and actually meant it. He continued to kiss Blaine's neck, holding him tightly, needing him like oxygen. Blaine didn't have the heart to push him away.

"We shouldn't, Kurt," he said, trying to convince himself too. "We can't."

"Yes, we can," said Kurt, tears escaping his eyes before he could stop them.

He stop kissing Blaine's neck and look him right in the eye, his hands either side of his face, trying to show just how serious he was.

"This is the only chance we'll have," he said. "David will be back tomorrow and you know I can't leave him. I'm not just saying this to get in your pants or whatever. Before it was just about sex, but not anymore. Blaine, I love you. I've never really been in love with anyone and I've never felt like this before, but I know that I love you."

Blaine took Kurt's hands off his face, holding them both tightly against his lap.

"Please, Blaine," said Kurt, tears running down his cheeks. "You know I don't beg for anything, but I'm begging now. David may think he owns me but he doesn't. I'm all yours, Blaine."

Blaine honestly didn't know what to say. He held onto Kurt's hands, turning it all over in his head. He'd be in trouble if Karofsky ever found out. What if he came home early and walked in on them? Karofsky would literally kill him. But as he looked up at Kurt, Blaine knew that he couldn't say no. He loved Kurt, loved him so much more than Karofsky ever could. And Kurt loved him too, even though he wasn't rich or powerful, and even though he had first thought that Kurt was too shallow for that kind of thing. Blaine knew the real Kurt, the Kurt that nobody else even knew existed, the beautiful, sweet, vulnerable Kurt who he loved more than anything. He would give anything to have just one night with Kurt – he would risk his life just to be with him.

"I love you too, Kurt." he said, wiping the tears from Kurt's cheeks. "And I'm, of course, entirely yours too. Come on."

He stood up and pulled Kurt up with him, taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs. Kurt had literally never felt so happy before, as they made their way to the first guest bedroom they came to. Blaine sat down on the bed and pulled Kurt down onto his lap, catching his lips in another surprisingly innocent kiss. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curly black hair, before pulling away from him and smiling.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

Blaine laughed, his hands resting on Kurt's waist.

"You spend the whole weekend trying to get me into bed," he said with an arched eyebrow. "And now that you've got me, you're asking me if I'm sure?"

"That's just it," said Kurt seriously. "I've spent all weekend trying to manipulate you, but I'm not actually manipulating you now. I don't want you do go into this with any regrets. I don't want you to feel like you're being used or something. As hard as it is to believe, I wasn't lying when I said I love you."

"I know you weren't," said Blaine. "And I am sure about this. I've never been so sure about anything. Stop worrying, beautiful."

Kurt grinned, taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him again. As they kissed Blaine slowly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. He ran his hands over that soft, perfect skin and that slim, toned body, their kiss getting harder and less innocent by the second. Their kiss only broke when Kurt pulled Blaine's t-shirt over his head and threw it aside, smiling appreciatively at the sight of Blaine's tanned, toned and slightly hairy body.

They fell back on the bed as their lips crashed together again, making out slowly and passionately, exploring each other's bodies with their hands and sighing into each other's mouths. Finally they were both completely naked, and Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's jaw, his neck, his collarbone, down to his chest. He took one of Kurt's small, pink nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and gently nipping it between his teeth. Kurt gasped, his fingers tangling in Blaine's hair. He wasn't used to someone worshiping him like this – he was usually the one doing all the giving. His breath became quick and shallow as Blaine's wonderful mouth moved to the next steadily hardening nipple, before that mouth moved lower and lower.

Blaine kissed Kurt's stomach and hips, worshipping the pale, porcelain skin underneath him, before he finally reached Kurt's hard, leaking cock. He took Kurt's length in his hand and gave it a long, slow lick from base to tip, before taking as much of it in his mouth as possible. Kurt threw his head back, grabbing tighter at Blaine's curls, and moaned loudly as Blaine's tongue swirled around his shaft. Blaine bobbed his head up and down slowly, sucking hard and very gently cupping Kurt's balls.

Kurt was moaning deeply, hardly able to stand it, and the hand that wasn't tangled in Blaine's hair was clinging tightly onto the headboard. He was thrusting his hips forward without realising, whispering Blaine's name. Blaine tried to relax his throat so he could take all of Kurt's cock at once. He gagged a little bit, but just feeling the head of his cock touching Blaine's throat was enough for Kurt to suddenly reach his climax, coming hard into Blaine's mouth with a scream. Blaine swallowed all over Kurt's seed, licking him clean as Kurt lay breathlessly on the bed.

"Oh my... oh my God," he gasped. "That was actually amazing... wow..."

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Blaine laughed.

Kurt smirked, still trying to catch his breath. "I just didn't think a frigid little nun like you would ever give such an awesome blowjob."

Blaine chuckled, crawling back up Kurt's body and kissing him.

"Trust me, beautiful," he said. "I'm full of surprises."

"Oh, I bet you are," Kurt purred.

He pulled Blaine into another kiss, hard and passionate and messy, both of them smiling into it. Once they separated, Kurt reached over to the bedside cabinet and got a condom and a bottle of lube that was half full.

"Do you have condoms and lube in every bedroom in the house?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"All six of them," said Kurt. "Just in case."

Blaine just laughed and shook his head, taking the bottle of lube and covering his fingers in the cool liquid. Kurt spread his legs for him, and couldn't help but hiss as he felt a wet finger enter him. Blaine looked a little worried.

"You're not hurting me," Kurt whispered. "Don't stop. I actually kind of like it when it hurts."

Blaine smiled and continued moving his finger in and out of Kurt's opening, adding a second and scissoring them. Kurt was mewling and writhing on the bed, pushing down on Blaine's fingers, and cried out in pleasure when a third finger was added and Blaine's movements became quicker. He whimpered disappointedly as Blaine removed his fingers, but sat up a little to watch as Blaine put on a condom and slicked up his thick cock with some more lube. He positioned himself between Kurt's legs and very, very slowly pushed himself into Kurt's tight, hot ass, not stopping until he was balls-deep inside him. They were both breathless and trembling as Blaine started to move, thrusting slowly... _way too slowly_.

"Faster," Kurt whispered, begging. "Please... oh God, faster..."

Blaine did as he was told, hooking his hands around Kurt's legs to spread them wider, and thrust faster and harder. Kurt cried out, clinging onto the headboard, as their movements got even faster and they were full on fucking each other. The bed was creaking under them as Blaine pounded harder and faster into Kurt, using every bit of strength he had not to just blow is load straight away. He wanted this to last as long as possible. He never wanted this to end. He'd never heard anything as amazing as Kurt moaning his name and he'd never felt anything as incredible as being squeezed inside Kurt's tight hole. There was nothing in the world as perfect as this.

Kurt was clawing at Blaine's back and neck, practically screaming as Blaine's cock managed to hit that sweet spot inside him over and over again. Yes, he had a lot to compare Blaine to, but this was different – this was _better_. He never wanted this to end. He begged Blaine not to stop, to keep fucking him harder and _never fucking stop._ He could feel the pressure building inside him and he knew he was going to come, but he didn't want to, not yet. It was too soon for it to be over, but Blaine was fucking him so hard that he just couldn't stand it. With a scream that echoed around the huge bedroom, Kurt's orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. His fingernails scratched down Blaine's back as he erupted all over the both of them, and Blaine finally couldn't take it anymore. He came hard with a scream to match Kurt's, so hard he thought he was going to black out, thrusting into him until he was completely spent.

They collapsed in a pile of limps, their bodies rosy and glowing with sweat, struggling to catch their breath as they planted sloppy kisses on each other. The smell of sweat and sex made the air musty, but they both loved it. Blaine rolled off Kurt, and they used the little bit of energy they had left to clean themselves up before curling up under the sheets together, holding each other close.

"You know, I don't usually snuggle afterwards," Kurt said quietly. "This is really nice."

Blaine smiled, brushing some of Kurt's hair out of his face. They were silent for a while, just holding each other and savouring the moment.

"What time is he coming back?" Blaine finally asked.

Kurt frowned. He knew Blaine was talking about Karofsky, and he really didn't want to think about tomorrow.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I know it's in the evening, but I don't know what time exactly."

"So I can stay the night then?" Blaine said hopefully.

Kurt kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth and smiled. "Of course you can. I wasn't going to let you leave anyway."

"I wouldn't have left even if you'd told me to," Blaine chuckled, holding him tighter.

Kurt giggled drowsily, nuzzling into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, breathing in deeply. His hair smelt really nice.

"You know I love you, right?" Kurt said softly. "You do believe me?"

"Of course I do," said Blaine, sleepily. "I love you too, beautiful."

Kurt smiled and sighed contently as they gradually fell asleep in each other's arms. This weekend started out as a little bit of fun, but it ended in the best night of Kurt's life.

* * *

><p>I <em>think<em> this fic may be coming to an end.  
>Not that I know how I'm going to finish it, but I'm just saying.<br>Yeah... hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Amazingly, no smut takes place in this part. Hey, whoa, don't all start leaving at once!  
>I'm just saying. This part is more... romantic. And angsty. It's Romangst.<p>

Still don't know how it's going to end, but don't hold that against me and don't let that stop you from reviewing :)

And, for reasons that I'm not even sure of to be honest, I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun Part Seven<strong>

Kurt woke up, feeling groggy, and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 9am, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up this early. But for once he didn't mind being awake in the actual morning. He could feel a warm body behind him, an arm draped around his waist, and a stubbly cheek against his shoulder blade. He turned around slowly and smiled as he was met with the gently sleeping face of Blaine Anderson.

It seemed weird and clichéd to be watching Blaine sleep, but Kurt couldn't help it. Blaine just looked so adorable. He'd never noticed just long Blaine's eyelashes were – thick and black like he was wearing mascara – but they were now Kurt's favourite thing in the world. He reached up and stroked Blaine's cheek, smiling to himself, before curling some of Blaine's black hair around his fingers. Blaine's eyelids suddenly fluttered open.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he whispered.

"Would you find it creepy if I said yes?" said Kurt, still playing with Blaine's hair.

Blaine smiled sleepily. "Not really."

"Then yes," said Kurt. "Yes, I was. You have very pretty eyelashes."

"Okay, I take it back," Blaine chuckled. "That _was_ kind of creepy."

They both giggled, before moving closer and planting sweet, lazy kisses on each other's lips. Kurt was glad that they'd woken up so early. He held Blaine close, savouring every one of their little kisses and wishing that time would stand still and they could just stay in bed forever. He didn't want David to come home. He didn't want everything he had with Blaine to end.

But he knew it would all be over tonight. It seemed ridiculous – like something out of a terribly soppy romantic movie – that he had fallen in love so hard in the space of one weekend, but he didn't even care anymore. The only thing that Kurt cared about now was Blaine. If he wasn't so sure that David's reaction would be literally murderous, he would happily pack his bags and run away with Blaine in a heartbeat. But there was always the thought of David – David who loved him, David who treated him like royalty, David who spoilt him and protected him and would kill for him – and Kurt knew that, as much as he loved Blaine, there was no way he could ever leave.

"You definitely believe me, right?" he murmured, as Blaine kissed his neck. "You believe that I love you?"

"Of course I do," Blaine whispered, nibbling Kurt's earlobe.

"Really?" said Kurt, sounding a little bit desperate.

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's skin. "Yes!"

"Because I do love you," Kurt insisted. "I really, really do, Blaine. I'm not lying."

Blaine pulled away, looking Kurt right in the eye, and stroked his hair.

"I know, Kurt," he said gently. "And I love you too."

Kurt smiled sadly. "I must sound so insecure and needy... it's very unlike me. It's just that I've told a lot of guys that I'm madly in love with them before. You know, so they'd keep on looking after me and stuff. But with you it's different. With you I actually mean it."

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the lips, but Kurt wasn't finished.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he said quietly. "Once David comes back tonight everything will have to go back to normal, and I'm not sure if I know how anymore. It used to be easy. He'd leave for a while, I'd find someone to fuck just to pass the time, and then when he'd get back I'd pretend like I'd been just _dying_ with loneliness without him. But now, with you... oh, I don't know, Blaine. I just don't know what to do."

Blaine sat up, taking Kurt with him. Kurt looked as if he was struggling not to burst into tears, and Blaine gathered him up in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered, although he wasn't sure whether that was true. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry, beautiful."

Kurt smiled, nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck and holding him.

"You're so positive," he said, chuckling a little sadly. "But you don't understand, Blaine. I love you, you're the only person I want to be with but I can't. Even if we ran away together, he'd find us. Far stupider people than you or I have tried to run from Dave Karofsky and he always catches up with them in the end, and they always wind up dead. He would find us, hunt us down no matter how far we ran, and he'd kill you for stealing me away. He'd probably even kill me too for trying to leave him."

Tears finally escaped his eyes. He sniffed and wiped them away impatiently, before sitting up and looking at Blaine.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said. "As heartbreaking and totally fucking _typical _as this is, we don't really have much of a choice."

Blaine nodded, frowning. "Yeah, I know. I've always known."

Kurt reached over and cupped Blaine's scruffy cheek, making him smile.

"I'm just glad that I got to spend one amazing night with you," he said, holding Kurt's hand to his face. "And I got to wake up to those beautiful eyes of yours. It sucks that this is how things have to be, but at least we'll always have _this_. Karofsky can't take this away from us."

They both grinned, leaning in at the same time, their lips meeting another sweet, soft kiss. When they separated, Kurt suddenly smirked.

"You know, honey," he said, sounding like his cocky old self. "If I wasn't feeling so bad about myself right now, I'd think that little speech of yours was pretty lame. Like, romantic comedy lame. I do hope I'm not going to have to suffer through anymore cheesy lines today, Anderson. I mean, I love you and everything, but don't push it."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kurt said, still smirking. "Care to join me?"

Blaine laughed even harder. "I may have to take you up on that offer. I don't really have any excuses not to anymore, do I?"

"No," said Kurt, grinning triumphantly. "No, you really don't."

The biggest bathroom in the house was huge, and Blaine was struck dumb slightly when he followed Kurt inside. It looked bigger than his whole apartment and you could probably fit five or six people in that bathtub with room to spare. Kurt just chuckled and took Blaine by the hand, leading him into the enormous shower. There was comfortably more than enough room for two people, and the shower head was so large that when the water was turned on it felt like standing naked in the middle of a heavy downpour, only that the water was perfectly hot and filled the place with steam.

A surprising amount of actual washing took place. Kurt and Blaine washed each other, messing around with the studs as Kurt used all his best shower gels and styled Blaine's hair into an amusing soapy mohawk with the shampoo. Although there was a lot of playful kissing and touching, they didn't actually have sex. It was a first for Kurt, not having sex while sharing his shower, but he didn't care. They didn't need to. Just this – holding each other and kissing under the warm water – was perfect. It was the kind of wonderful intimacy that Kurt had never had with anyone else, the kind that before he would have thought was unbelievably corny. Simply making out would have been a waste of a good shower in the eyes of the old Kurt. But now, with Blaine, it was just so... _perfect_.

After the shower they dried off and got dressed, Blaine wearing the same clothes he'd worn the day before. They made their way down to the kitchen hand in hand, and Blaine made them some toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Kurt sat and sipped his coffee, watching Blaine rather sadly and glancing every now and again at the clock. Why was it that time always went so fast whenever you didn't want it to?

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked, setting a plate in front of him.

Kurt picked up his fork, but he didn't feel hungry at all.

"Fine," he whispered, unconvincingly.

He picked at his food for a second as Blaine tucked in opposite him, before giving up, putting down his fork and lighting himself a cigarette instead. Blaine looked at him and frowned.

"You're not okay," he said. "I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Kurt quietly, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

Blaine nodded, putting his own fork down too.

"Right," he said. "I know you're really sad about this, Kurt. But like you said, there's nothing we can do about it. We shouldn't be spending these last few hours together being upset."

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt sighed. "Although sobbing in a dark corner sound quite appealing right now."

Blaine chuckled sadly, reached over the table and taking Kurt's hand. Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"This house used to feel like a palace," he said despondently. "But now it's just a really luxurious prison. I always thought I was so lucky to have David. I was so lucky to have this wealthy mob boss taking care of me. It seemed so cool and dangerous being with this guy that could give me everything and make people disappear if I wanted. All that money, all that security... what could be better? God, I was so fucking stupid. If I had any idea that someone like you would come along and show me everything I was missing then I wouldn't have gone anywhere near David in the first place."

He frowned, looking at the clock again, and finished his cigarette, stubbing it out into the heavy glass ashtray. Blaine still held his hand, looked forlorn.

"I wish things were different as much as you do, Kurt," he said. "That's the main reason why I tried to shove all my feelings for you into the back of my head, because of him, because you're his property. I never really stood a chance."

"That's not true, Blaine," Kurt shook his head, holding Blaine's hand in both of his. "If it was a choice between you and David I'd pick you every time. I never feel so whole and secure and loved than when I'm with you. I don't have any of that with him. But I _can't_ leave him. I'd rather be stuck here with him forever, feeling like a miserable possession for the rest of my life but knowing that you're safe, than have you and try and run away from this place but have him hurt you... or worse. It's the lesser of two evils really."

He stood and went over to Blaine, perching himself on his lap and slowly stroking his curly hair. Blaine held him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"If you'd have told me three days ago that I would fall hopelessly in love with you and would be dreading David coming back," he said with a humourless chuckle. "I'd have said you were obviously insane."

Blaine smiled sadly, holding him closer as Kurt rested his head on his shoulder.

"It certainly has been a surprisingly eventful weekend, beautiful," he said softly.

Kurt smiled – he would never get tired of hearing Blaine call him that – and turned Blaine's head to face him, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Blaine," he whispered. "I really do. I really mean it."

Blaine smiled up at him. "I know you mean it, Kurt. I love you too."

They leaned in at the same time and kissed each other, soft and chaste and surprisingly innocent. Karofsky would be home in just a few hours, and they both willed the time to go slower.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)<p>

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

I don't even know if this is the end.  
>I know, I know. I'm so useless.<br>But if this is the end, then it's kind of a sad ending. So sorry about that.

But yeah. Review and stuff. If you fancy it.

And, for obvious reasons, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun Part Eight<strong>

_Hey, Kurt. On my way home, should be there about 9. I missed you, babe xxx_

Kurt read the text over again, before looking disappointedly at the clock. It was already 8.30pm and he didn't understand where the time had gone. It felt like only five minutes ago that he was waking up next to Blaine and completely overcome with happiness. And now... now it was all over. Now Dave was coming back. Kurt told himself to suck it up. He had always been an excellent actor, was always great at pretending that everything was fine and that he loved Dave more than anything. He could do this.

"I can do this."

He looked defiantly at his reflection in the large mirror about the mantel in the living room, Blaine standing sadly beside him.

"I can do this," he told himself again. "I'm a great actor, Oscar-winning even. I can do this. I can stay with him and he'll never know that anything is different. I can do this."

Blaine frowned into the mirror before turning and throwing himself down on the sofa. He had never felt so awful. He was sure that Kurt could convince Dave that nothing had changed, but Blaine wasn't so sure whether he'd be able to hide the longing and heartbreak from his face. He wasn't sure he'd be able to watch Kurt go back to his old spoilt, superficial self and cosy up to Dave without the jealousy driving him mad. Kurt finally looked away from the mirror and sat down next to Blaine, taking hold of his hand.

"It's all gone a bit _Moulin Rouge_, hasn't it?" he said with a very humourless chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Well, I'm like Satine the amazing, beautiful courtesan that everybody wants," said Kurt. "And you're Christian the sensitive, penniless writer who teaches me all about how great love can be. And David is the formidable Duke that I belong to."

Blaine laughed in spite of himself. "That actually makes a lot of sense. Just as long as you don't die of consumption at the end then I think can live with this analogy."

"I'll try not to start coughing up blood just yet, it would ruin the mood," said Kurt, and soon they were giggling uncontrollably.

They shifted on the sofa so they were closer, holding each other as they laughed. When they laughter finally died down they looked into each other's eyes, still smiling, and caught each other's lips in yet another surprisingly innocent kiss, sighing into it a little bit. Once they separated Kurt held Blaine close and pressed a kiss just behind his ear. He sang very softly, his voice barely a whisper.

"_Come what may... I will love you... until my dying... day..." _

Blaine smiled sadly, his eyes suddenly brimming up with tears that he used all his strength to hold back.

"Is that our song now?" he whispered.

"I guess so," Kurt murmured. "I mean, I know it's kind of depressing, but the lyrics are very appropriate."

Blaine pulled away and looking into Kurt's eyes – those beautiful greenish blue eyes that he was so in love with – and stroked his cheek. Kurt smiled, but it was the most heartbreaking smile Blaine had ever seen.

"You know, me and David don't even have an _'our song'_," he said. "We were never a very sentimental couple."

He sighed, and Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He continued to stroke Kurt's cheek, brushing a loose strand of hair from his face and still staring into his greenish blue eyes. Kurt leaned into his touch, and realised with a pang in his stomach that he'd already started talking about his relationship with Dave in the past tense. Everything really had changed.

"This is so not fair," he whispered. "I don't want this to be over when it's only just started. I love you so much."

Blaine sniffed, trying his best not to cry. "I love you too, Kurt. I probably always will. But there's nothing we can really do."

"I know," Kurt huffed, frowning. "Life is such a bitch."

Blaine chuckled in spite of himself. He pulled Kurt closer and kissed him again, trying to memorise the feel of Kurt's lips against his, the warmth and the electricity and the sheer perfection. He wanted to remember it all.

They sprang apart suddenly when they heard the front door open and Dave's deep voice calling "Kurt, I'm home!"

Kurt stood up quickly, his rosy cheeks suddenly flushed. After a fleeting apologetic look at the terrified Blaine, he rushed out of the living room and out into the hall. Dave stood at the doorway as his tall and rather gormless driver, Finn, brought in his bags. Kurt blushed a little harder. Incidentally, Finn had been one of Dave's many associates that Kurt had shamelessly flirted with – and occasionally fool around with – a million years ago. Finn gave him a crooked smile and an awkward little wave behind Dave's back, but Kurt chose to act like he hadn't noticed.

"Kurt, baby," said Dave, his arms outstretched. "I missed you so much!"

Kurt quickly rearranged his face into a winning smile, aware that his face was still very red, and rushed into Dave's arms, hugging him tightly and letting Dave lift him off his feet.

"I missed you too, Honey-bear," he said, surprised at how normal he sounded. He noticed Finn frowning as he left, shutting the front door behind him, but Dave was unaware.

"Baby, this has been the longest weekend ever," he said, putting Kurt back on his feet. "I swear, if Azimio and his boys weren't so dangerous I would've taken you to New York with me. I know how much you love the place."

"Well, I'm just glad you're home, David," said Kurt, still surprised at how normal his voice was – he sounded just like the old Kurt.

"So what were you and Anderson up to while I was away?" asked Dave cheerfully.

Kurt wished he could stop blushing.

"Nothing much," he convincingly lied with a giggle. "It's been kind of boring actually. I've just been waiting for my Honey-bear to come home. I've been so lonely."

Dave laughed, taking Kurt's face in his hands and kissing him on the lips. Kurt was amazed at his own acting ability – suddenly Dave's kisses repulsed him, but managed not to show it at all. He remembered what it was like before this weekend, remembered how much the old Kurt relished Dave attention and possessive affection. It was like looking at someone else's life, the life of an old friend he'd lost touch with. He didn't know how he had managed to change so much in the course of the past three days, but he knew this change was definite. He couldn't imagine himself behaving like he used to. The old spoilt, promiscuous, manipulative Kurt was gone, and this new Kurt – the Kurt who was so in love with Blaine, the Kurt who knew he deserved so much more then to be treated like a possession – had taken his place.

"Ah, Anderson," said Dave, once he was done kissing Kurt. "Nice to see you, man."

Blaine had appeared out of the living room and had been watching Dave kiss Kurt with a heartbroken frown on his face. He tried to smile when Dave addressed him, but it came across as more of a grimace.

"Yeah, you too," he said. "How was New York?"

"Well, I wasn't there as a tourist, Anderson," Dave said with a slight chuckle. "All I saw of the Big Apple were seedy bars and gentleman's clubs. Azimio has set up a kind of high-class strip joint and, after a lot of negotiations, I'm getting a third of its taking. Wanted more, but Azimio's such a hard-ass. Then it was just a case of dealing with so dumb fuck that tried to swindle me out of some cash, but that didn't take too long."

Blaine suppressed a shudder. He knew what Dave meant by 'dealing with'. Surely whatever he'd done to the guy that tried to take his money wouldn't be half as bad as what he would do if he found out Blaine wanted to take his Kurt away.

"Well, you don't need to stay, Anderson," said Dave dismissively. "You can just go. I'll give you a call if I need any packages delivered. But you've been great, man. Thanks for keeping my Kurt happy."

"Yeah," Blaine said, still failing to smile convincingly. "No problem. I'm sure you two have a lot of... catching up to do."

"You know it," Dave said with a sleazy laugh.

He went over and shook Blaine's hand, patting him on the back and leading him to the front door.

"See you round, new guy," said Kurt. "This weekend's been fun."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, and managed to see behind the fake smile to the genuine heartache within. Dave didn't notice a thing. He was oblivious to the loving, silent exchange between his boyfriend and his employee.

"Yeah, it has," said Blaine. "Bye, Kurt."

He walked out of the house, looking back to see Dave hugging Kurt again. Kurt looked over Dave's broad shoulder, right into Blaine eyes, and yet another silent exchange of love and regret past between them. But there was nothing that could be done. Blaine got into his car and it wasn't until he'd driven well away from the Karofsky house that he pulled over and finally gave into his tears. It was over.

* * *

><p>Told you it was depressing.<br>Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

So you know when I said I didn't know how this was going to end?  
>Well, that's still true. But you Humble Readers were all so distraught at my depressing almost-ending that I just had to continue. For your own safety and well-being, if anything. I careworry about you guys.

Anyway, chuck some reviews at me. Hopefully this is more cheerful :)

And I own NOTHING.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun Part Nine<strong>

Kurt made his way into the house, his arms laden with shopping bags. He hoped a little retail therapy would make him feel better, but after nearly two months he hadn't felt genuinely happy at all. It was the kind of unhappiness that he had never felt before, the kind that not even a pair of $200 skinny jeans and an Alexander McQueen sweater could fix. Nothing had been able to fill that emptiness.

He felt hollow, like a part of him was missing. It sort of reminded him of how he had felt when his mother died. He was always so much closer to her than Daddy, and when she passed away it felt like she'd taken a part of him with her. But Daddy's incessant pampering eventually filled the void, and for years Kurt didn't even think about his mother. Everything he did was to fill the void – latching himself onto rich boyfriends that would spoil him rotten, throwing himself around like he didn't matter – it was all to stop him from thinking about just how sad his life was.

But now it was like some barrier in his brain had been knocked down, and things he had never allowed himself to think about before had spilled out into the rest of his head. It was all Blaine's fault, of course. There was just something about him that made Kurt spill all his deepest, darkest secrets without even meaning to. It was one of the many strange things about Blaine that Kurt couldn't help but love, but he hadn't seen Blaine in nearly two months. He needed to stop thinking about that weekend... that life-changing weekend. That was in the past, and Dave Karofsky was his future now.

He left his shopping bags in the hallway as usual, and made his way to Dave's office. When he opened the door, Dave was having a rather heated discussion on the phone.

"I told you, you'll get your damn package!" he said angrily into the phone, not even noticing Kurt. "And you better not be screwing me over, man, you know our deal. I get a 50% cut of everything you sell, _no less than that_. Do you have any idea how difficult it is trying to get this amount of gear? Look, I've sent my new delivery guy to you, and he'll get there when he gets there. What does it matter to you what happened to my old guy? Yeah, I know he was reliable, but Anderson's not working for me anymore so quit complaining."

Kurt was still standing in the doorway, and felt a horrible lurch in his stomach at the sound of Blaine's name. Why wasn't he working for Dave anymore? What had happened to him?

"No, Anderson didn't bail on me, asshole," Dave said into the phone. "Do you think I'd allow that? My employees are allowed to quit if they want, and they all know better than to rat on me. Anderson was never a permanent fixture anyway, so I don't give a shit what he'd doing now. What's it to you anyway? Look, my new guy will get your package to you, and I better be getting my cut of the taking if you know what's good for you!"

Dave looked up and finally noticed Kurt standing there, and Kurt smirked at him.

"Hey, I got to go," Dave said down the phone. "I'll call you back, okay?"

He put the phone down without saying goodbye and made his way over to Kurt, a broad smile on his face.

"Hey, baby," he said, sounding a lot less angry now. "How was your shopping?"

He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, and Kurt continued to smirk as if it didn't repulse him at all.

"Fine, fine," he said dismissively, trying to sound as casual as possible. "What was that you were saying about Anderson? Why isn't he working for you anymore?"

Dave shrugged. "Some shit about going straight and getting a legit job or something. I don't really care to be honest. Delivery boys like him are ten a penny, so it's not big lose."

Kurt chuckled, even though he felt like he was dying inside with all this talk of Blaine.

"Shame really," he said casually, as butterflies swarmed in his stomach. "I kind of liked that guy."

Dave just laughed, slowly ushering Kurt out of the room.

"I've got to call that idiot Rutherford back," he said, his hand on the small of Kurt's back. "Why don't you go take a nice bath or something and I'll be right with you when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, before turning quickly to look at Dave. "Can I ask you just one thing though, Honey-bear?"

"Sure thing, babe," said Dave. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong," said Kurt with a well practiced innocent smile. "I was just wondering if you know where Anderson is."

Dave's eyebrows furrowed. "Babe, why do you care?"

"Oh, I'm just curious," said Kurt, as innocently as possible. "You know me and him kind of made friends that time when you were in New York and I was hoping I'd get to see him again. Since he's not working for you anymore I guess I won't be able to, but it would be nice to talk to him again. It's always nice having someone to talk to, and he gets musicals and designers way better than you do, Honey-bear."

Kurt was relieved to see Dave smile. "Well I can give you his phone number, y'know, if it'll make you happy."

"Oh, it would," said Kurt, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. "It really, really would, sweetie. With you busy with work and stuff it would be so nice to have my old friend to talk to."

"Anything to make my baby happy," said Dave, resting his big hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt grinned and got up on his tip-toes to kiss Dave on the lips. He was too excited to feel repulsed by it.

Later that day, as Dave continued working in his office, Kurt paced around the master bedroom with his cell phone in his hand. Dave had given him Blaine's number, but he just didn't know what to say. What do you say to the love of your life after almost two months of silence? Finally, after a lot of deliberation, Kurt perched himself on the edge of the bed and called him. His heart hammered against his chest as waited for Blaine to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine."

Kurt's voice came out an octave higher than usual. He was glad that Blaine couldn't see him because he was blushing quite violently.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine said happily. "Wow... it's so good to hear from you!"

"Yeah, you too," said Kurt, grinning from ear to ear. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," said Blaine. "How've you been?"

Kurt decided to be honest. "Kind of awful actually. You?"

Blaine chuckled a little bitterly. "Yeah, about the same."

"David said you're not working for him anymore," said Kurt, relaxing a little bit where he sat. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

"Partly," he said after a pause. "Also I wanted a job that was a little more law-abiding. I'm a waiter at a restaurant now. And I figured it would be better for both of us if there was no chance of us seeing each other. Like you said, you can't leave Karofsky."

"Yeah," Kurt said sadly. "I guess it would've hurt more if I had to keep on seeing you. But I... I miss you, Blaine."

"I know, beautiful. You have no idea how much I miss you."

Kurt sighed, falling back on the bed. Butterflies were once again fluttering wildly in his stomach when Blaine called him beautiful.

"Blaine?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come and see you?" Kurt asked nervously. "I mean, I get it if you don't want me to, but..."

"No, no, no," Blaine insisted. "Of course I want to see you!"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. I can just tell David that I'm having a girly night with Santana and Brittany, and then he won't expect me home tonight. You can text me your address."

"Awesome," said Blaine, sounding incredibly happy. "I'll see you later then, Kurt. I can't wait."

"Me either."

Kurt drove over to Blaine apartment later, feeling like he could have sung or screamed or danced with joy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy. He had told Dave that he was staying at Santana's – he'd packed a bag of clothes and toiletries for the next day and everything – and Dave was so busy that he didn't even ask questions. Kurt couldn't believe his luck, and his hand shook when he rang Blaine's doorbell. There was a seconds worth of silence when Blaine finally answered the door, where they just looked at each other. Blaine was just as small and gorgeous as ever, with his short, curly black hair and his hazel eyes framed with long black lashes. He clearly hadn't shaved in a while, but Kurt liked him with a bit of scruff. Blaine grinned and his eyes lit up as he gazed at Kurt, clearly awestruck.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "Come in, come in."

He ushered Kurt into his little apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"I know this place isn't the grandeur you're used to," Blaine said, blushing slightly.

Kurt smirked. "No, it really isn't."

They both laughed, sitting down on the sofa. Blaine didn't seem to be able to stop looking at Kurt, like he couldn't believe he was real. Kurt suddenly felt nervous, but he didn't know why. He looked at his hands.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Blaine. "It's so good to see you again. I didn't think I ever would."

"Neither did I," said Kurt quietly. "But I figured we'd be a little safer since you're not working for David anymore."

Blaine shifted closer, curling his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt finally looked away from his hands and right into Blaine's eyes, his breath catching in his throat at the intense way that Blaine was looking at him. He could feel his heart racing and his face getting hot. It had been so long since he'd felt like this. He and Blaine were only looking at each other, but it was enough to make him fall apart completely. Before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed Blaine very gently on the lips. Blaine sighed, holding Kurt closer and kissing him back. It was soft and slow and surprisingly innocent. When they separated their eyes were still closed and their noses were still grazing.

"Karofsky's definitely not expecting you home, right?" Blaine whispered.

"No," Kurt breathed. "He barely even noticed me leave the house."

Blaine chuckled quietly. "He's getting a little sloppy with his most prized possession."

Kurt opened his eyes and smirked. "I'm not his possession, honey."

"Damn straight you're not, beautiful," said Blaine, opening his eyes and smirking right back.

He stood up, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and pulled Kurt onto his lap, straddling him.

"I just noticed that for a one bedroom bachelor pad, this place is really clean," Kurt said, casually playing with Blaine's hair as he looked around the tidy bedroom.

"I'm kind of a neat freak," Blaine shrugged. "It's lame, I know."

"Yes, it is," said Kurt with a sweet smile. "But I suppose that's just the way you were taught back at the nunnery."

Blaine laughed. "God, you're so mean to me."

"And yet you love me so much," said Kurt with an arched eyebrow. "What does that say about you?"

They both laughed before their lips met in another surprisingly innocent kiss. Blaine fell back on the bed, taking Kurt with him, and they kissed a little more fiercely as they quickly undressed each other. Their hands and mouths roamed all over each other's bodies, their hot, sweaty skin burning against one another. Blaine reached over to the bedside cabinet for a condom and some lube, and slicked up his fingers as Kurt spread his legs for him, shivering with anticipation. He hissed when Blaine pushed one wet finger inside him, but encouraged him not to stop. Soon Blaine added a second finger, scissoring them and quickening his movements until Kurt was mewling and writhing under him, and when a third finger was added Kurt cried out loudly.

"Ready for me, beautiful?"

Kurt was beyond words and simply nodded vigorously. Blaine slipped on the condom and lubed himself up, positioning himself between Kurt's legs. They caught each other's lips in a hard kiss as Blaine pushed himself into Kurt's opening in one swift moment, both of them groaning into each other's mouths. There was a second where they stayed still, trembling and holding each other, savouring the moment as they looked into each other's eyes, before they finally started to move. It started slow, and Kurt didn't mind. He wanted this to last as long as possible, this amazing pleasure that he was sure he would never feel again. Blaine trailed kisses down his neck, worshiping him as their hips moved in a steady, sensual rhythm. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips, whispering his name in between moans of blissful pleasure.

They kissed each other slowly and passionately as they made love – and that's what it was, real love-making. Kurt had never experienced anything like it before. The old Kurt would have thought it was it was lame and pointless and not nearly as enjoyable as a good hard fuck. But the old Kurt had been dead for nearly two months, and the new Kurt couldn't think of anything more perfect that being worshipped and made love to by Blaine, by the love of his life.

They started to move a little faster and more erratically as they were nearing the edge, but it was still so sensual and passionate. They were so completely lost in each other. Nothing else in the world mattered, and neither wanted this to end. Blaine breathlessly chanted Kurt's name into his ear, wishing that time could stand still, that this never had to be over. Kurt's moans were getting louder and louder. Finally their orgasms hit them, crashing over them both like a tidal wave, both of them shaking from the intensity of it as they cried out before collapsing in a sweaty heap.

Once they'd cleaned up, they snuggled together under the covers, holding each other and lazily kissing. Kurt's heart was swelling with happiness, so much happiness that it completely eclipsed the worry about going home tomorrow. That just didn't matter right now.

"I love you so much," he said, his eyes swimming with happy tears for the first time in ages.

"I love you too," said Blaine, brushing Kurt's hair out of his face and smiling. "I never, ever stopped."

* * *

><p>There'll be one more chapter after this, although I have no idea what's going to happen in it.<br>But, besides that, I hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

So this is the end. Definitely. And hopefully it's a bit more cheerful than the last time I tried to end this.

Chuck some reviews in my general direction, if you fancy it.

And I still - _still_ - don't own Glee. What even.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Fun Part Ten<strong>

Kurt found it difficult to leave the next morning. It didn't feel like going home. It was more like spending a day in heaven only to be dragged back to hell. He dawdled and procrastinated for as long as possible, but he knew he couldn't stay away forever. There would be serious trouble if Dave found out that his most prized possession had spent the night with another man. He didn't care what happened to him, but Kurt wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to Blaine.

So he dragged himself away from Blaine, even though it was so painful to leave, even though it felt like being punched in the heart to have to lose him all over again. Blaine was being so sweet and sincere, he was putting on a brave face, but that just made it worse. Kurt knew that Blaine was hurting too but just didn't want to show it, and it broke his heart even more.

It was only a few days back with Dave before Kurt just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know how he was supposed to stay after that magical night with Blaine. He didn't know how he was expected to survive now. What, was he supposed to just visit Blaine for one night every two months behind Dave's back? He just couldn't do it.

Kurt packed his suitcases as quickly as possible. He had an insane amount of stuff, but he didn't mind leaving certain things behind. At least he'd be leaving... hopefully. He managed to fill two cases and dragged them downstairs, leaving them by the front door. He was taking a lot of deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but his mind was reeling. What would Dave do when he said he wanted to leave? How would he react? Obviously he'd be upset, but would he get angry? Kurt was trembling when he finally got to Dave's office. He was on his computer and looked up with a smile when he heard Kurt come in.

"Hey, babe," he said.

Kurt didn't smile. His throat felt dry and his seemed to have left his voice back up stairs. Dave frowned at him.

"Is something wrong, baby?"

Kurt cleared his throat and addressed the space just able Dave's head. "I'm leaving you."

There were several drawn out seconds of deafening silence, before Dave chuckled dismissively.

"Don't be silly, babe," he scoffed. "You're _leaving me_?"

"Yes," Kurt said defiantly. "I am. I _am_ leaving you, David. I've packed my bags and I'm never coming back here."

Dave still had a dismissive smirk on his face like he didn't believe a word of it. Kurt was still shaking, but more with anger than fear now. He didn't appreciate being laughed at when he was actually being serious.

"Babe, what's this really about?" said Dave gently, as if talking to a sick child. "Are you feeling a little neglected? I know I've been working a lot lately, so how about I take you out tonight, huh?"

"No, David," said Kurt, his voice surprisingly steady considering how angry he felt. "I'm leaving. I don't love you, I haven't for months now, and I can't do this anymore. I'm going and I'm never coming back."

"Very funny, babe," said Dave, rolling his eyes and turning back to his computer.

Kurt was furious. It would have been better if Dave had yelled or begged him to stay. It would have been better if Dave had tried to fight for him. Anything but this. Anything but being treated like some worthless, idiotic kid having a tantrum. Anything but being treated like a joke.

"I'm being serious!" he burst, unable to contain himself any longer. "I hate being here, I hate being with you, and I hate what being with you has turned me into! This isn't a relationship. You treat me like a fucking possession, Dave! I'm sick of feeling like I'm only worth the price of whatever gift you buy me, and I'm sick of being this spoilt, superficial bitch! I'm actually quite a good person. Not that you'd have noticed, since you treat me like I don't even have feelings! You just throw some money at me and buy me something pretty to keep me happy! Well I haven't been happy in a _very_ long time, David! But no, you carry on scoffing and rolling you eyes and ignoring me. Maybe you'll finally believe how serious I am when you find yourself all alone."

"Kurt..."

But he turned on his heel and left, walking as fast as he could. He could hear Dave following him, but he didn't look back. He just grabbed his bags and swung the front door open.

"Kurt, wait!"

He pulled his suitcases over to his car, the silver, convertible Lexis that was a Valentine's gift from Dave last year and that he usually took shopping with him. He lifted the cases with a strength he didn't know he had and threw into the back seats, and was about to let himself in when Dave suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Kurt, stop," he said. "Wait, just... is there someone else? Because if there is, I swear I'll..."

Kurt swung round, pushing Dave away with surprising force for someone so small. He was glaring so fiercely that Dave actually took a step back.

"No, there is not someone else," he said, seething. "And even if there was, what the fuck is it to you? I don't belong to you, David! If you really think making every guy that so much as looks in my direction mysteriously disappear is _really_ going to make me want to stay with you then you're even stupider than I thought."

He got into the front seat and started the car. Dave was still standing there, and Kurt had to resist the temptation to run the bastard over. Dave didn't look heartbroken, just really confused.

"But where the hell are you going to go?" he called. "It's not like you can look after yourself!"

"You don't know the first thing about me, David," Kurt said. "And it's none of your business where I'm going. I'm not stupid enough to actually tell you, and I am _never_ coming back. Looks like you're going to have to find a new guy to fall asleep on top of."

He backed out of the driveway and away from the house. He could just about hear Dave yelling "You'll be back! You fucking need me!" before he was gone, the wind blowing through his hair as he drove. He was finally free.

Kurt knocked on the door with shaking hands with his two huge suitcases stood either side of him. He could hear a voice inside telling him to hold on just a second. The butterflies going crazy in his stomach had somehow enquired roller-skates. Finally the door opened and Kurt was met by quite a delicious sight. Blaine had obviously just made a hasty exit from the shower. He was only wearing a towel wrapped around his slim hips and he was soaking wet. His black curly hair was dripping. Kurt had to remind himself to exhale.

"Kurt!" he said with a grin. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Kurt took a deep breath, looking right into Blaine's eyes and said "I left David."

Blaine was taken aback. He looked at Kurt, his mouth slightly open, before he's eyes travelled down to the suitcases on the floor.

"Seriously?" he said quietly. "You really... I mean, you actually just... left him?"

Kurt nodded. "I couldn't stay there, it was killing me. And I'm never going back. He didn't even put up a fight. He hardly took me seriously so I doubt he's going to try and find me. Even if he does, I'm not going to let him touch us. I hope you don't mind me being here, it's just that I don't have anywhere else to go..."

"No, no, no," said Blaine insistently. "I don't mind at all, sweetheart. Come in. Do you want some help with those bags?"

"I'm good," said Kurt, pulling his suitcases inside. "And anyway, you need both hands just to keep that towel on."

They both laughed, and once he was inside Kurt looked around the little apartment. He had never felt so at home.

"Yeah, I was kind of having a shower, in case you hadn't noticed," said Blaine awkwardly, brushing his wet hair back. "I would ask if you wanted to join me, but there's barely enough room for _one_ person in there, so..."

Kurt chuckled, before taking Blaine damp, warm face in his hands and kissing him ever so softly on the lips. They were both grinning when they separated, and Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips.

"I'm so happy to be here, Blaine," said Kurt. "It's so great to know that I don't have to leave."

"You can stay here as long as you want," said Blaine happily.

"So... forever, then?" said Kurt with an innocent smile.

Blaine planted a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips both of them feeling happier than ever. "Of course, beautiful. Forever."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers! :)<p>

xxx


End file.
